Rising From The Ashes
by FrayedAtTheEndSheBreaks
Summary: As the legend goes, when the Phoenix resurrects from the flames, she is even more beautiful than before. Christian Grey left the BDSM lifestyle two years ago and is now determined to close down the sex slave ring that he suspects his previous domme, Elena Lincoln, is part of. He pretends to take on a new submissive, Anastasia, and is determined to save her from her horrific past.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story swimming around in my brain for awhile. I've just now had the guts to begin to write it. Please, let me know if it's worth continuing.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing FSoG. It all belongs to EL James.**

I'm sitting at my desk at home, waiting for this man Elena Lincoln referred me to. For the last year, I have been working with my family to nail Elena Lincoln at this sick sex slave industry she's gotten into. I came out to my parents two years ago about my BDSM lifestyle that Elena started me on and since then, we've been trying to dig up evidence against her.

At first, I decided to leave the lifestyle, not telling Elena that my family knew about our affair. When my father was presented with a request for protection from a new client against Elena, we decided to look into it a little more. My parents and I had meeting after meeting and decided that I would pretend to go back to BDSM, to investigate more on Elena. So far, she has given me three 'submissives', two of them swearing they choose the lifestyle and one, that was forced into it and gave my father and I vivid details on the sex ring Elena is in on. I, of course, didn't have sexual relations with any of the girls, but still forced them to sign an NDA so that they couldn't tell Elena that we didn't have that type of relationship. I allowed them to stay at my home, the two willing ones each for their three months, and the last girl that I helped, stayed for six while I got her back on her feet. She has a different name, lives out of state, and I have given her a nice nest egg to start a new life.

I know that allowing a man to come with my future submissive is a dangerous, risky move, but Elena said that he wouldn't allow this girl to come alone. This girl's name is Anastasia Lambert and all I know of him is that his name is Frank. Elena has presented to me quite a few girls, but when she mentioned that this Anastasia had never been under contract or had intercourse, I immediately decided on her. I'm hoping to get her out of this slavery before she's too damaged. If I can get her out with her virginity still intact, all of this will be worth it. This man knowing where I live will be worth it. I've got the best security features and CPO, so the man would have a hard time trying to come after me.

I go over what I want to say in my head for the umpteenth time and take a few deep breaths, calming my rapid heart rate. I'm not sure how having the man in my office with my submissive is going to go. I've never experienced it, so I'm not sure how he'll affect things. I've asked Taylor to stand in while they're both here, in case the man has ulterior motives. I am a billionaire after all, and I don't feel like having a knife to my throat or gun to my head while he demands cash.

There is a knock on the door and Taylor enters.

"Christian, I've been alerted that they've pulled into the parking garage. I'll go down and escort them up."

I give him a nod. "Very well, Taylor. Bring them straight in."

He disappears and I sit back in my chair and cross my leg, my ankle resting against the top of my thigh, so that I looked relaxed. I don't want this bastard getting the least bit suspicious.

It doesn't take long before I hear Taylor's voice and footsteps against the marble floor. Taylor enters first, with the two others trailing behind him. I stand slowly to greet them.

The man has dark hair with a bit of gray, brown eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. There is a petite brunette standing next to him, but she has her head bowed and I can't see her face. She has on torn jeans, beat up chucks, and an oversized, dingy white tshirt. This girl is obviously mistreated. She's as thin as a rail, her hair is extremely long, and her skin is as alabaster as they come. It's obvious she doesn't get to spend any time outside of where she is kept.

"Hello, I'm Frank. This mousy little thing beside me is Anastasia. Say hello, Anastasia."

A soft hello comes from the sweet little thing, but she doesn't raise her head.

 _My heart breaks for her._


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Grey, I assume that Elena has spoken to you about the increased fee?"

I give the man a nod. Since Anastasia has never been touched, he is requesting more money. _He's basically selling her virginity to the highest bidder._

"Elena states that you want one-million for her. I think that's a little steep, even with her virginity intact." _I will not give this asshole that much money._ He doesn't deserve it.

"Well, I've been offered 500 for her from another man who already has two others."

"Then I'll pay 550, but I get TPE for six months." _Not a penny more._ By the time the six months are up, she'll be long gone.

"How many woman have you encountered that are so submissive and untouched? None. She's one of a kind. Surely she's worth more."

 _She's priceless...with or without her virginity._ It's hard to imagine that I use to pay for submissives like they were cattle for the slaughterhouse. The thought makes me cringe. I am so glad I got my head out of my ass and saw what the hell I was doing.

"If you think you can find a man willing to pay more, than go ahead." I state, trying to psyche the man out.

He tries to stare me down, but I won't back down. After a few seconds, he sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine. Transfer the money into this bank account." He hands me a small piece of paper with an account number from a bank in the Cayman Islands. _Of course the asshole is hiding money._ At least this information will help us in bringing the whole ring down.

I hand the piece of paper to Taylor and he sits behind my desk, getting to work. We stand quietly while he works and a minute later, Frank's cell goes off. He checks it and nods.

He grabs her by the hair and swings her around, yanking on her hair so that she looks up at him.

"You listen here, little girl. You be good and don't cause Mr. Grey any grief. If I find out that you've caused him any problems, you'll have to answer to me. Nod if you understand."

I'm shocked for a second, but quickly recover. Blowing my cover wouldn't be a good idea right now.

"Get your hands off of my submissive." I growl out the warning.

He looks up at me, but releases hold of her hair. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've been paid. She's mine."

"She's all yours." He grabs her by the arms and shoves her towards me. She stumbles on the way, but still manages to keep her head down, and I catch her by the tops of her arms before she hits the floor. Her skin is soft and my fingers tingle from the skin-to-skin contact. It confuses me. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Once she regains her footing, I release her arms and, as quickly as the tingle started, it fades.

I see Taylor scowling at the back of the bastard's head.

"Taylor, see him out."

Taylor escorts Frank out of my office, closing the door behind him. When I turn back to Anastasia, I see her cowering, her head bowed, and body shaking. _The poor thing is scared to death._

"Anastasia, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you, okay?"

She nods, but her head stays bowed.

"Anastasia...can you look at me?"

She hesitates, but only for a second, before slowly raising her face to meet mine. When her eyes land on me, they widen and I find myself doing the same.

"Holy fuck." I whisper under my breath. Her face is too thin, her eyes seem too large for her face, but she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever set eyes on.

Her eyes grow sad and she bites her lip as she quickly bows her head once more.

"Anastasia is sorry, sir. Anastasia knows she's hard to look at."

My chest clenches at her soft, sweet voice...but a part of me is angry. Angry at the bastard who convinced her of this; angry at her for believing it.

"Anastasia. Look. At. Me."

Her head shoots up again quickly with my harsh tone.

"You are beautiful, Anastasia. Do not allow anyone to tell you different."

She nods and her eyes fill with tears before she looks down again. I know she must be embarrassed and confused by all this, and I know I best take things slow. I'll slowly break all the negativity that has been ingrained in her and build her up to be strong and confident.

"Anastasia, before we leave the office, I have a form I need you to sign. Have a seat."

I watch her move slowly and sit in the seat across from my desk before I make my way to my own seat. I pick up the NDA and turn it, placing it in front of her.

"This states that anything that happens while we are together, you are not allowed to speak about to anyone else except my family and the therapist I hand pick for you."

She keeps her head down, staring at the paper, as her eyebrows knit together in confusion for a second. When she nods her understanding, I place a pen in front of her.

She immediately picks it up and slowly begins to write her name, in print. She's concentrating with all she has and I even see the tip of her tongue slip out of her mouth as she does so.

"Anastasia, aren't you going to read it?"

Her hand stops moving on the page and her head bows even more. "Anastasia doesn't know how, sir."

I sit back in my chair, blown away. _She's illiterate?_

"Anastasia won't tell anyone anything, sir. She knows to stay quiet." Her hand begins moving again and I lean in, watching her closely. Her writing looks more like a first grader's than a twenty-two year old woman's.

"No one ever taught you to read and write, Anastasia?"

She shakes her head and lays the pen down on the sheet of paper. "Anastasia found a piece of paper with her name on it at home. Anastasia used that paper to practice."

"Did you ever go to school?"

Again, she shakes her head. "Daddy said Anastasia didn't deserve to learn. Daddy said Anastasia was too stupid."

 _This girl knows nothing, but abuse._ Suddenly, I'm worried that I'm not experienced enough to deal with this. I could end up screwing her up more than she already is. I can't imagine throwing her in a psych ward either. They'll just shove pills down her throat and treat her like all the other patients. She's a special case and I'm sure the employees there don't know much about these types of relationships. I definitely need to speak to my mother about this. Until then, I'll try to make her as comfortable as possible.

"Well, we'll make sure you learn while you're here. You are not too stupid, Anastasia."

Her head is dipped, but I can see her mouth form an 'O'. "Thank you, sir."

"You may call me Christian if you'd like."

Her eyebrows knit together and she fiddles with her fingers in her lap.

"Would you feel more comfortable with calling me 'sir' for now?"

Slowly, she nods.

"Alright, Anastasia. One step at a time."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, I'll give you a tour, Anastasia." I tell her, opening the office door. "I'll start with your room."

Anastasia follows me out, picking up a small backpack that is resting against the wall outside of the office. She hugs it to her chest and keeps her head bowed as she stands there, waiting for me to move. A part of me wants to tell her to stand up straight, but from experience, I know that bowing her head makes her feel safe, so I won't demand for her to raise it yet.

I start towards the stairs and she follows me up and to the right, where her room will be. The guest bedroom is gray with white linens and furniture.

"This will be your room. There is a walk in closet and in suite bathroom. You'll find everything you need in the drawers. If there's something we've missed, just let me know, alright?" I explain, watching her move slowly over to the large window that takes up most of the wall.

I cock my head to the side and watch her, curious. She reaches out with her hand, and her index finger touches the glass first, before the rest of her fingertips follow. She steps closer and her forehead meets the glass as she looks down, amazed. I doubt she has ever even seen the skyline before.

"The view is beautiful, isn't it?"

She gasps at my voice and steps back quickly, using the bottom of her shirt to wipe off the finger print smudges she left.

"Anastasia is sorry, sir. She will clean it."

"No, it's okay, Anastasia. I'm not worried about it."

She's still furiously trying to wipe the window and I step closer to her, trying to get her to stop. I'm halfway to her when I see something that makes my feet stop in their tracks. Her shirt has lifted enough to bare her abdomen and it is marred with pink and white scars, some still raised, some still fresh.

"Anastasia. Stop."

She stills, lowering her shirt slowly.

"Good girl." I take a few steps closer to her, but she doesn't move. I reach out and place my hand on the small of her back, rubbing it in a small circle, trying to comfort her. She tenses at first, but I am patient and continue on, showing her that I'm not going to hurt her. Her body finally relaxes and I lean in and kiss the top of her head. It looks and smells oily and I know she probably hasn't had a bath lately. That'll be one of the first things on the to do list.

"I am giving you permission to look out any window whenever you want. Do not worry about fingerprints or smudges. Do you understand, Anastasia?" I try to be as thorough as I can when explaining, hoping to ease her worry.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, why don't you get a shower and refresh before we continue downstairs?" _She can't be comfortable so dirty._

She gives me a slight nod and I leave my hand on the small of her back and turn us towards the bathroom to get her shower started.

"The towels are hanging up next to the shower and there is already shampoo and body wash in the stall for you." I explain while I turn on the water and check the temperature.

When I turn back around, Anastasia is nude with her head bowed and her arms crossed over her chest, her shoulders folded inward. I'm surprised that she willingly disrobed so quickly. I can see that she's uncomfortable. I turn and try not to stare, hoping that it will help ease her.

"The water is the right temperature, Anastasia. Come." The command comes out of my mouth automatically and I mentally chastise myself for slipping back into the role of dominant so easily.

She makes her way towards me and I open the shower door for her as she steps in. She stands under the spray, but doesn't move. Her arms are still crossed over her chest and her head is still down.

Confused by her lack of movement, I decide a different route. "Do you need a washrag, Anastasia, or will the sponge suffice?"

Her head turns away from me as she looks at the sponge and one arm leaves her chest to reach for it. She turns towards me and hands it to me before reaching for the soap and doing the same.

"Would you like me to wash you, Anastasia?" When she doesn't move or respond, I ask her to look at me. When she does, I reach up to wipe the wet hair sticking to her face and she winces, causing me to stop an inch from her face. I slow my movement and caress her cheek.

"I will never hurt you, Anastasia. Do you understand?" She nods slowly and I give her an encouraging smile as I push the hair away from her face. "There's that pretty face. Now, do you want to wash yourself or do you want me to?"

She blinks a few times at me and her eyebrows knit together. "Anastasia can wash herself?"

"Yes, Anastasia. Of course you can."

I watch her chew on her lip as she thinks it over. Her cheeks tinge pink. "Sir wash Anastasia?"

I give her a soft smile. "Is that what you want?"

After a beat, she nods slowly.

"Alright, Anastasia. I'll wash you." I place the items I am holding on the shower floor and take a step back, undressing to my boxer briefs. I don't want to scare her or give her the wrong idea by being nude.

I slip into the shower and stand in front of her. She keeps her eyes on me and I'm glad I don't have to remind her to look at me.

"Take a step back and wet your hair Anastasia. I'll wash it."

She does as I request and I take advantage of her closed eyes and do a quick sweep of her body with my eyes. Bruises and scars have marred her small, alabaster body and I can feel the bile rising in my throat. If she would have gotten passed to a real dominant, he might have been angry with the fact that her body was marked by another man. He would have likely taken it out on her instead of her keeper. Luckily, this abused woman in front of me is safe and will always be that way.

She turns away from me, but her arm stays glued to her chest. I know she lacks any form of self confidence and we'll have to work on that. I take my time, working her hair into a lather, massaging her scalp with my fingertips and I keep hearing her sigh as I go. I'm hoping that this helps build her trust in me.

As I work my way down towards the ends, her arms suddenly fall away from her chest and I feel triumphant. A small step in the right direction. She's beginning to feel comfortable with me.

"Alright, Anastasia. You may rinse your hair." She turns towards me and backs up to the spray and I force myself to keep my eyes above her chest. In my periphery, I can tell that they're perky and supple, but I turn to get the conditioner before I think too long about it.

When I turn back around, her back is to me, waiting for me to apply the conditioner. I rub the thick cream throughout her hair and she rinses once more before I lather up the sponge.

"I'll start on your shoulders and work my way down, alright?"

She looks up at me and gives me a nod.

I begin to scrub her body down and can't help, but notice that she keeps tensing as I move along her body. I'm not sure if she's ever had a gentle hand, but I'm determined to show her one. I'm tempted to hurry along so that we can get out of the shower, but I force myself to stay slow and gentle, coaxing her body to relax and trust my touch. I know it won't happen immediately, but we've got to start somewhere.

When we're finished, I wrap her in a towel before grabbing one for myself. She wanders over to the vanity and I watch her pick up the hair brush. Instead of brushing her hair, she turns back towards me and I see her clutching the brush to her chest with her eyes cast downward. She begins to walk back to me, but then stops and it looks like she's not sure what to do. She's worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and is gripping the hairbrush so tightly, that her knuckles are white.

"Would you like for me to brush your hair, Anastasia?"

Her eyes are glued to the floor, but she gives a soft nod.

"Alright. Have a seat at the vanity and I'll fix it for you." I can't deny that I miss this part of being a dom. I miss being able to take care of another. I haven't had this type of intimacy in a long while and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find enjoyment in it. She takes a seat and I begin to brush her long, brunette hair.

"You've got beautiful hair, Anastasia. Would you mind if I braided it?"

"No, sir." She answers quietly.

I work in silence while she sits patiently and I reach into the top drawer of the vanity to grab a tie when I'm finished. After I secure it, I kiss the top of er head.

"There. Let's get you dressed before you catch cold."

I offer her my hand and she stares at it for a second before taking it. Her hand is small, soft and warm in mine and I find myself smiling at the connection.

"Do you have something to change into?" I haven't had Caroline shop for her yet, because I wasn't sure of her size or stature. Now that I know, I'll have her team bring in clothes tomorrow for her. _I wonder if she wears heels..._ Perhaps I should be safe and ask for mostly flats. I definitely don't want her hurting herself.

"Yes, sir." She guides me to her backpack and she kneels down in front of it. She rifles through it and pulls out an old, washed out, light blue long sleeve shirt. There are holes worn through the fabric in a couple of places and the fabric is extremely thin. She's either had it for awhile or her keeper got it from a second hand store. She pulls out a faded pair of blue jeans, some cotton briefs and a cotton sports bra. _She definitely needs clothes...and some real underwear._ I wonder if she's ever owned a real bra before. If she keeps wearing those sports bras, gravity isn't going to be kind to her chest.

When she stands and drops her towel, I force myself to turn towards the window and give her some privacy as she dresses. I feel a tug at the bottom of my shirt and I turn to see her dressed, her head bowed, behind me.

"All set, Anastasia?"

She nods at the ground.

"You may look at me."

Her chin lifts and her blue eyes find my gray ones. I give her a small, encouraging smile. "You never need permission to look at me, alright, Anastasia?"

She gives me another nod.

I know that bowing her head gives her a small sense of security, so I don't plan on admonishing her if she needs that comfort, but I want her to know she can look at me whenever she'd like.

"Are you ready for the rest of the tour?"

She blinks up at me and I give her another smile, enforcing the fact that I'm not angry with her, and offer her my hand again. This time she immediately takes it and steps close to me. This reaction from her is definitely a good sign. She seems to enjoy the connection. _I'm sure she didn't get any affection from her parents or her keeper._

I walk her down the hall and we stop at the door that use to house my playroom. I have changed it into a theater room with a giant screen and big comfortable couches, deep enough to lay on.

"This is my theater room. We can watch TV or movies in here."

Her eyes are wide as she takes in the room. "TV? Anastasia can watch TV?"

I'm surprised by her sudden question. She hasn't spoken much, but I'm glad she asked. It means she's interested in it and it's something we can enjoy together.

"Yes, Anastasia. You may watch TV whenever you'd like. Would you like me to show you how to turn it on?"

Her lips twitch and just for a fraction of a second I think I see a ghost of a smile, but I blink and it's gone.

"Yes, sir."

I show her where I house the remotes and explain what button does what and I hand it to her. "Try it."

Her eyebrows raise as she chews her lips and she presses the power button. The screen comes on, showing some news, but the surround sound scares her when the sound comes on and she jumps and hides behind me before she realizes what it is.

I have to keep myself from chuckling; I don't want her to be embarrassed. She reappears from behind me and she stares up at the screen with big, blue eyes. She's completely captivated by the big screen and she slowly makes her way closer to it. I slip my hand in hers, effectively stopping her from getting too close.

"Don't get too close, Anastasia. It will strain your eyes. It's easier to see the screen from further back."

She looks over at me and her cheeks redden. "Anastasia is sorry, sir."

"No need to be, Anastasia. You hadn't known. Let's finish the tour and then we can come back here if you'd like and watch some more television, alright?"

She nods slowly, but doesn't take her eyes away from the screen. "Yes, sir."

I hit the power button and the screen goes black again. She blinks a few times and looks up at me, waiting for me to make the first move. I offer her my hand again and she takes it. I'm hoping that this movement shows her consistency and comfort; it will cause her to trust me quicker. I show her the gym, explaining that there is no need for her to use it unless she needs to. By the look of her, she needs fattened up a bit. She definitely has no reason to use it for the next month or two. I would like her to maybe do some weights and the balance beam to build up her muscles a bit. The stronger she is, the better she'll feel. She has probably always felt powerless, and I want her to begin to feel powerful.

We head downstairs and I show her the bathroom and then the games room that is also a library. She wanders over to the books as she takes in the room and I watch her finger caress the spine of one.

"Books." I hear her whisper to herself.

"Yes, sweetheart. Books. I'll teach you to read and we'll read a few of them, okay?"

I see her shoulders raise slightly and I wonder if she's smiling. I hate that she's turned away from me and I can't see her expression.

"Yes, sir." Her voice is a little louder, but not by much. It's headway though, and I'll take any headway I can.

"Let's continue, alright? We should eat dinner and then we'll watch some TV."

"Yes, sir." She turns and makes her way back over to me, her eyes falling on my hand. She won't reach for it, but it's obvious she wants to take it again. I reach for hers and escort her into the other room to show her the great room before heading to the kitchen to meet Gail and to have dinner.

"This is the main living space, you've already seen my office. You are welcome to come find me whenever you need to, alright? There is no need to knock when I'm in my office."

She nods. "Yes, sir."

I'm going to do the best I can at leaving the door open, but I sometimes have the habit of closing it while I'm on a video call.

"This is my baby grand piano." I show her one of my pride and joys, playing a few notes for her. I hear her gasp and her fingers flex at her sides. "Do you want to try?"

I move to the side and take her hand, placing it on the keys. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

She presses on the first key and I watch her face closely. This time, I do see a small smile appear on her face and she hits another key. She continues to hit keys, playing and I reach for the low keys hitting a few. The sound of both the notes together must delight her, because I hear her giggle quietly and it's the sweetest sound I think I've ever heard. It causes my whole body to light up and I'm determined to make her do it again.

Realizing her own response, she gasps and her playing stops, her hands immediately coming up to cover her mouth.

"Anastasia is sorry, sir." She sounds horrified with herself and it makes my chest ache for her.

"There is no reason to be sorry, Anastasia. I like hearing you giggle."

She suddenly becomes bashful and her eyes find the floor, her cheeks reddening again. I choose to ignore it, not wanting to embarrass her further.

"Are you ready for dinner, Anastasia?"

She nods and I reach out my hand to her once more. We make our way into the kitchen, where Gail is just plating our food.

"Gail, this is Anastasia. Anastasia, this is Gail. She is my cook, my housekeeper, and a good friend of mine. She'll help you with anything you need, alright? Don't be afraid to ask for anything."

Anastasia nods with her head bowed.

"Hello, Anastasia. It's nice to meet you. May I shake your hand?"

Anastasia looks up at her through her eyelashes, before her eyes drop down to Gail's outstretched hand. She gives a subtle nod and slowly reaches up to shake Gail's. Gail takes her small hand between both of hers comfortingly.

"I'm so glad you'll be staying with us, Anastasia. I look forward to getting to know you."

Anastasia's chin lifts a little and she blinks up at Gail. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You may call me Gail, Anastasia. No need for formalities."

Anastasia just blinks up at her in response.

"Let's eat." I state, escorting Anastasia over to the breakfast bar. "Can you climb onto the seat?" She's a petite little thing and I'm not sure if she's ever been on such a high stool.

She gives me a small nod and climbs up, sitting on her knees. A smile forms on my lips as I watch her. There are definitely parts of her that are child like. I'm sure she was never demanded to act like an adult or shown how to act like one. I have a feeling that her parents weren't that nice to her since they handed her to such a terrible keeper. He probably paid for her and I'm assuming they gladly took the money in exchange for their daughter.

Gail places our plates in front of us with a glass of milk for each of us. When Anastasia sees her plate, her eyes pop. "This is Anastasia's?"

I grin. "Yes, sweetheart. It's all yours."

A small smile forms on her lips as she takes in her plate. Carved turkey, mashed potatoes, carrots with brown sugar, asparagus, and a homemade roll sits on her plate and she looks like she's in heaven. I feel pride in my chest growing as I watch her. I love that I can make her this happy...that I get to be the one that feeds her.

I watch her out of the corner of my eye as we tuck into our meal and I keep hearing her make soft noises as she eats. She definitely enjoys the food that Gail has made. I see her begin to slow down halfway through her meal and her fork rests against her plate as she gulps down some milk.

"Good?" I ask, grinning at her.

She places her glass down and smiles bashfully up at me, and my grin widens as I see her milk mustache.

"Yes, sir."

I reach up and she flinches, so I slow and softly wipe the milk off her top lip.

"Glad you like it, Anastasia." I finish the rest of my milk and stand, taking my plate. "Are you full?"

"Yes, sir." I see a 'V' form on her forehead as she looks at her half empty plate. I reach for it and she snatches up the uneaten roll before I take the plate, holding it to her chest. "May Anastasia have it for later?"

My heart aches for her and I find myself holding back tears. This hits too close to home. Hoarding food is something I use to do when I was first adopted, worried that I wouldn't get to eat again for awhile. She wants to keep the bread so she knows she has something to eat.

"Yes, Anastasia. And there are plenty of leftovers you can have if you get hungry later, too, alright? We'll put plastic wrap over your plate and I'll put it in the fridge for you. You can have it whenever you want."

Her eyes widen and she gives me another soft smile, nodding. "Yes, sir."

"Ready to go watch television?" I ask. She looks down at her roll as I make my way to her. "You can bring your roll."

I hear a small giggle come from her again, making me smile. _I love making her happy._ She was worth every cent I paid that asshole. I am so glad I saved her from the world of sex trafficking. She's too pure for something so insidious. She deserves a good life and I'll spend every ounce of energy to give her that.


	4. AN

Some new things have come up and I've realized that I will not be able to write my story anymore. My friend Stephanie, NineAnd3Quarters, has decided to take over the fan fiction. She will repost the chapters under her name and continue from there. Thank you all for your sweet reviews, follows, and favorites.


End file.
